


Kingdom Comes

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The delicate dance of dominance and submission, and learning what it means – not to be one or the other, but to be a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/gifts).



> For Emerald's birthday. I originally wrote this in 2010 as a "cheer-up" present for her. Em, I know you and I see Josef a bit differently in his relationship with Mick, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. This story was also inspired by her JOCK video set to “I Feel You,” by dépêche mode.

_You take me to and lead me through oblivion_  
 _I feel you your precious soul, and I am whole_  
 _I feel you, your rising sun, my kingdom comes_  
 _“I feel you,” by dépêche mode._

 

Club Crimson. Haven for the darker side of humanity, the sensual side that isn’t constricted by typical boundaries or behaviors. A place for vampires and humans to indulge in just about anything.

Josef strode into the club like he owned it; actually, he did, but no one except his accountants knew that. It was just a good business proposition, a tax write off. His eyes scanned the interior, taking in everything almost at once. The pounding beat of the music, patrons riding high on their own private fantasies and a good helping of illicit drugs, smell of pot and booze and sex so heavy in the air he could taste it. He licked his lips. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for, the figure in the corner leaning against the wall, head down.

Josef grimaced slightly, gliding through the crowd that parted for him as if by magic. In reality they were probably in a hurry to get out of his way, when he was like this, predatory, dangerous, only those seeking the darkness would dare look him in the eye. Most weren't brave enough.

One did.

The woman with raven dark hair and dressed in forest green leather bodysuit. Green jewels accented the outfit, glittering under the strobe lights. At her feet knelt a nearly naked man, bowed in subservience, taking no notice of anyone around him, his whole being focused on pleasing his Master. Her grip remained loosely on the leash in her hand. She raised the glass she held in the other hand to Josef as he moved past.

“Em,” he greeted with a nod, accepting the tribute casually as he continued past. He had other business here tonight.

Coraline had called him repeatedly. Begged him to find her missing husband, who’d disappeared from their party house three days ago. Mick had taken to doing that; going god knew where, and reappearing without a word of where he’d gone or what he’d done. She was fed up with it, Josef figured, tired of not having her pet’s total attention on her. It was her fault. Her fault for Turning such an unsuitable human, for not training him properly, for leaving him on such a long leash. In Mick’s defense though he may not realize it, it was probably his reluctance, the defiance in him that kept her interested after all this time. Josef wasn’t sure whether it was Mick’s intention or not, but he knew that wasn’t the point. Mick was running. From himself, from what he’d become. Problem was, it would never be far enough.

 

***

 

“This isn’t your style, is it Mick?” Josef said with amusement in his voice, standing close, very close but not too close. Not yet. He glanced at the unconscious human male at his feet. And knew. By the end of this night, Mick would no longer deny. Anything.

“What is?” Mick responded. He raised his head, pinning Josef with a desperate look. “Who am I? What am I?” he nearly whispered. Josef stepped closer then, their bodies touching just slightly. Enough for Mick to feel Josef’s too-shallow breath. To feel the skin under the sinful silk shirt. Cool where there should have been heat, dry ice that scorched him with a fire hotter than any flame.

“Do you really want to know? You’ve been running from it all this time.”

“What choice do I have?” The drug laced blood was still flowing through Mick’s system, he felt the walls undulate around him, everything alive and felt through vampire senses made even more acute. He wanted something… something, but he didn’t know what. Penance? Absolution? Annihilation?

“Choices?” Josef scoffed. “You have more choices than mere mortals could ever dream of. You can choose to live or chose to die. You can embrace your nature or keep wallowing in your angst.”

“ _Life_?!” Mick choked out incredulously. “That’s the point, I’m not alive!”

Quick as a snake striking, Josef had Mick pinned to the wall with his body, fangs sinking into his neck. Mick couldn’t help himself, he moaned loudly, throwing his head back in silent plead for more.

Josef removed his fangs, licking at the blood trickling down the skin under his tongue. The life force that the man at their feet had given. “This is life, Mick, coursing through your body, giving you power and desire, and eternity. Feel it,” he pressed, grinding their hips together and forcing Mick to acknowledge the heat between them. The attraction that had been there from the start. He hadn’t ever pushed before, but Josef Kostan was not known for being a patient man. “Can you feel it?”

After an endless pause, Mick nodded and gave in, grabbing Josef around the back of the head and pulling his mouth back down to the wound.

“You’re not a man any more, Mick” Josef said, purposely baiting him, feeling Mick stiffen in protest. Knowing the comment would be perceived through a human filter, submitting as he was to another male, an alpha male, with a hard on pressing against his own and knowing that whatever Josef wanted he could have. Mick needed this though, needed to be taught, to have a sire that would make him into a proper vampire. Not like Coraline and her mind games that only screwed him up. Granted, Josef was an expert game player himself, but in the end he truly wanted to help Mick, not fuck him up. Well, fuck him certainly.  
Smiling to himself, Josef continued. “You’re better than a man. You’re a vampire,” he growled.

Mick responded better than Josef would have hoped on such little prompting. Growling in response, he rebelled against the dominance, shoving Josef around so their positions were reversed and he was the one pressing the other vamp in the wall. Using his strength with nothing held back, all the rage and desire and power directed at Josef. He thrust uncontrollable against the older vampire, all want and no finesse. A fine champagne under pressure that had finally burst its cork.

“Pansy, fairy, queer,” Josef flung at him in between pants and groans as the arousal climbed higher. He claimed the lead again, rutting against Mick in time to the beat of the music, establishing a rhythm for them. “Fancy pants,” he smirked the last one, and Mick wiped the smirk off his face by grabbing hold of his ass and grinding them together roughly. “Is that what you are, Mick, for doing this?”

“Shut up!” Mick demanded, grown so bold as to crush their mouths together to silence the words.

Josef allowed the kiss for a few moments, then bit down hard to break it, and their mouths separated as Mick instinctively pulled away, blood dripping from his swollen lips. Josef laughed. “Those are just human words Mick, they have no place here. You’re top of the food chain, you idiot! King of the jungle. Alpha male of alpha males.”

“Are you done with the stupid similes?” Mick asked and through the passion and anger, his voice also held the trace of amusement reserved for a best friend.

“Such fancy words,” Josef teased, and then shoved his hands down the back of Mick’s pants, entering him with a spit slicked finger and expertly finding the one spot he sought.

The next minute Mick was growling and biting and coming. Josef allowed the release to trigger his own, let himself go even though he would have rather had Mick on the floor at his feet, swallowing every drop instead of feeling it as a cooling mess inside his shorts. Oh well, time enough for that later.

Mick suddenly collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut, sobbing. The release of sex, adrenalin, stress, and anger robbing him of strength and control. Josef caught him and lowered them to the floor in the dark corner, tenderly shielding his moment of weakness from any inquisitive eyes.

“You can have it any way you want it Mick,” Josef told him after he’d pulled himself together. “Your choice.”

Mick looked into his eyes, hint of vulnerability, and hint of steel. Resolve and power and knowledge. “Teach me.”

Josef grinned, thinking of wild parties and willing freshies, of hot sex and even Super Bowls and just simple companionship. Coraline had lost, he would win.

“With pleasure.”

 

_’82 was a good year._  
 _\--Josef Kostan_

 

The end.


End file.
